


Valentine's Date (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Special, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and as the beautiful weather invites the duo for a lovely date, they oblige and spend the day together, basking in each other's company, allowing no hater to ruin their special day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**HOME**

I woke up to the smell of fire, its pungent, unpleasant odor lingering in the air and making my day start badly. I shot up, annoyed to have my dreams interrupted in such a displeasing way. The thought of a house fire was at the back of my mind, buried underneath the piles of faded dreams and bad mornings.

I looked at the clock… Bad mornings? More like bad noontimes.

With a tired sigh and a grumble that was a few hours overdue, I slipped my feet into the fluffy bunny slippers and put on my glasses which lay on the bedside table, finally deciding to check out what was causing the putrid smell downstairs. But before that… I glanced at the empty space beside me.

Where the hell was Felix?

"Pewds?" I called out, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yeah- Shit!"

I sighed. What trouble did he cause this time? Lazily, I walked out of our room and descended down the stairs, starting to recognize the smell. It was the smell of burnt food. And as I looked through the thin veil of smoke surrounding the house, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cry." he greeted casually, cooking some sort of horrid black goo in the pot and looking too relaxed, as if he hadn't given me the impression that our house was on fire moments before. "I made spaghetti for lunch. Have a seat."

"Do you mean creepy pasta? In case you didn't know, spaghetti has red sauce, not black." I teased, declining his offer on taking a seat to watch him cook that thing. Instead, I approached him and turned the fire off. "Next time, let me do the cooking, friend." I suggested, receiving a pout from the other.

Smirking, I left the blond and headed for the bathroom, doing my morning routines. I smiled to myself. That's right, it was Valentine's Day today, I had forgotten. I can't believe he actually tried to cook for me. The idea was adorable, really – if only he hadn't overestimated himself and went ahead even though he knew he had zero talent in cooking. Pfft, I tease him about that all the time, but I always end up being countered in some way, like "That's because you're the 'badass uke' and I'm the manly seme," or something like that.

I got out of the bathroom, to find that Pewdie had remained rooted to where I left him, facing me with a shy smile. I decided to give him a break from my relentless teasing and despite the temptation to remark on his state, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's. Now just sit there and be beautiful and let me do the work."

He obeyed silently, nodding to me before heading to the living room, probably to go watch cartoons or something. I put on an apron and got to work, snickering when I heard the TV turn on and the familiar sound of Adventure Time echoed from the living room.

At least he had already boiled the pasta, so now all I had to do was remake the spaghetti sauce and luckily, Pewdie didn't waste that much so we still have enough ingredients.

About an hour had passed when the doorbell erupted from the relaxing silence, interrupting the faint sound from the TV and I let the Swede open the door for me while I was still busy cleaning the kitchen counter. But I already knew who the people behind the door were. Smirking, I put the utensils away, preparing the table for our guests.

"Oh hey guys! Come on in; Cry just finished cooking some spaghetti." Pewdie invited, letting our friends in. The familiar faces of Ken, Scott, Snake, Russ and Red came into view."

"Sup guys? I'm glad you made it! I was just preparing the table for everyone; come on, take a seat." I offered, starting to put the placemats on the dining table. Pewdie soon joined us and helped me with the placemats as everyone sat down, chatting lightly.

"By the way… Nice apron, Cry." Ken teased, among the chitchat of everyone else and they all looked at me before bursting out laughing and I joined their fun, but there was no denying that my cheeks were the same pink as the apron I had forgotten to take off. "I guess Pewdie here really is the man on the house."

"Oh please." Said blond reacted. "I've known that from the start."

I snickered, taking the embarrassing apron off of me. "Says the man who almost burned the house trying to cook."

It was his turn to blush as we all laughed.

* * *

 

**MALL**

By the time the last of our friends had left, the sun was already high up the sky, shining down on us with such a bright light that silently begged for lovers to go outside and bask in its positivity, especially in such a beautiful day as the 14th of February.

Russ and Red were already driving to Red's house for Russ to finally meet with his red-haired lover's parents. They glanced at each other, smiling softly as they thought of how it would turn out once Russ announces his proposal. Would her parents allow the marriage? They could only hope so.

Scott and Snake, meanwhile, were busy preparing for their adopted daughter Margaret's JS Promenade. Their once cute little emerald-eyed angel was growing up to become such a beautiful long and ebony-haired woman. Pewds and I were chosen as her godparents and it always made me chuckle when I remembered that one time, back when she was 12, when Pewdie told her to stay away from jerks and to only give her heart to a man once she was really sure it was the one. Then Margaret pointed to me and said, "Was that how you found Uncle Cry?" He nodded, ruffling the cute little kid's head. I sighed, wondering what she looked like now that she was 17. Snake and Jund said they'd bring her here sometime, but we still haven't seen her for a while, so I guess the teen was busy.

And then there was Ken. He was the only one among us friends who didn't have any special someone yet. It's not that he doesn't have any love life; he used to have a girlfriend named Lucille, but she broke up with him sometime last year. I remember Red calling us, saying that Ken came over to their place crying. The bearded brunet had recovered now though; in fact, he said he would try his luck this year and maybe he could find the one on this special day.

On the other hand, here we were, waiting in line for a Valentine-themed movie that was apparently a good watch for lovers… at least that's what the website said. I get the feeling it's going to be too cheesy for us, though; we've never watched a romance movie in the cinema together before, and it's not like we're some innocent adolescents who blush at the slightest show of love… Then again, it was Valentine's; I couldn't deny my precious Pewds what he wanted. So if he has fun, then so will I.

…Great, now I'm the one who's starting to get cheesy.

His hands, which were hooked to my arm, tugged at my sleeve, turquoise orbs looking at me and I glanced in front, just in time to see the couple before us leave with their ticket. The cashier looked at us uncomfortably for a quick second, probably having no experience meeting couples of the same gender, but she blinked it away and started to work on her computer. Pewdie proceeded to tell her the title of the movie and the number of seats and soon enough she gave us the ticket and we strolled around the mall while waiting.

We passed by the arcade and I swear I caught him staring enviously at a kid playing one of the games before looking away. We bought snacks, popcorn and drinks, then we took a picture in front of the fountain together as a remembrance before we finally went to the theater since it was time.

To be honest, the movie was boring as hell. The plot was way too predictable, making me wonder how it got such a high rating. Do the media really have such a low standard nowadays? But Pewdie seemed to be entertained though, so I didn't complain. Though it was kind of awkward with the feeling of the weird stares of other lovers who just wouldn't mind their own business and pay attention to the movie they paid to watch.

"Damn, this movie is cheap." he remarked.  _My thoughts exactly._  A smirk danced on his lips as he looked over to me. I raised a brow at him. "Hey, Cry. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking we should just ditch this movie and go play videogames at the arcade, then yes."

"Yea- Actually, that's a better idea!" he cheered, earning himself shh's and we laughed silently at the other people watching the movie so intently. I glanced at the screen to see the main character sobbing and having a monologue.  _Wow, what a sad moment we ruined._  Quietly this time, he whispered "Let's go!" and stood up, tugging on my shirt.

The dull and bored atmosphere around us took a sharp turn when we entered the arcade. We played and fooled around, shooting zombies and stepping on lighted buttons and for a moment, we were back to our fun selves, back when we played so many games together, even before all the romance… But I'm not saying I regret having a relationship with Pewds, of course. I just miss the games we played a lot before that happened.

It was from these moments that I realized: Sure, maybe we weren't some average couple who could enjoy watching a cheesy romance movie together. We had fun in games more and in going outside, we always get weird stares. But even though we weren't like normal lovers, none of that mattered because after everything else, we were still ourselves. Being in a relationship didn't change us, because we both loved each other the way we are. He was still Pewds and I was still Cry, and nothing would change that.

As I mulled over my reminiscent thoughts, the karaoke rooms caught my eye and I dragged him to one of them, knowing the perfect song we could sing.

"Hey, Pewds. Do you remember?" 

* * *

 

**AMUSEMENT PARK**

The cool afternoon winds brushed against my cheeks, blowing away the sweat that ran down the sides of my face and I could tell it was the same with Pewdie as at the corner of my eye, I could see his golden locks dance in the wind.

You'd think we'd have been tired from all the day's fun and we were ready to go home to a relaxing afternoon, but it was all just getting started. We still had a long list of places to go, the date organized perfectly thanks to my beloved Swede. Besides, the day started out late so we still had a lot of energy left in us.

Next up on the list was the amusement park. Coasters twisted in odd angles and dangerous directions that they were almost intimidating but I guess I liked the feeling of the danger. And so I tugged the other towards one particularly scary-looking roller coaster and he looked scared, staring at me with wide eyes.

It was then that I had only realized… "Wait, are you still afraid of-"

"I'm not!" he snapped, blushing beet red and sky blue eyes averting my gaze. "I'm just really motion sick, that's all."

I lifted his chin and forced him to look at me. "No, you're not. I'm the one who's motion sick." I shot back, seeing right through his lie. He only responded with a pout so I took his hand and rubbed my thumb over it in a comforting way. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed, feigning his reluctant approval but as we ran to the line, at the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

Said smile faded quickly when a man seemingly in a rush bumped into him from the side, the stranger falling to the ground while Pewdie only stumbled a bit because of the support of our linked hands.

The man stood up and looked down at us, scowling and his face red with anger, probably trying to intimidate us with his well-built figure. His shirt was stained with melted ice cream that must have come from the pile of white on the ground.

"You bastard! Do you know how much this shirt costs? You'll pay for this!" He noticed our intertwined hands. "Stupid faggots…" he muttered.

Little did he know how big a mistake his snide little comment was. I would have let it slip, pull Pewdie to my side and just ask the obnoxious man how much he wanted for the shirt, chaos-free. But him revealing his homophobia to me? …He may have just started World War III.

I cracked my knuckles on instinct, anger flaring up my veins as I shoved Pewdie to the side and flung my fist at the obnoxious man's jaw. He recoiled, holding his reddened cheek with one hand. Before he could lunge at me, I dodged to the side and he stumbled forward before catching his balance.

"It wasn't his fault you weren't watching where you were going. I'll pay for the shirt if you want, but I'm warning you… The next time I hear you insult someone again, you're going to regret ever crossing paths with me." I threatened.

The man stammered, then with a frustrated sigh, he dashed away. Pewdie went back to my side, slipping his hands back to where they belong. Shyly, he muttered, "Thanks, bro."

"Don't worry about it." I assured, walking towards the line of people waiting to get on the ride, pulling him with me with a gentle tug. "Come on, let's go before more people come."

The blond gamer practically clung to me right after we got out of the ride, and feeling slightly guilty I bought him some ice cream as compensation. His face was pallid with nausea and he looked like he would vomit anytime soon. Fortunately, I quickly caught sight of a bench nearby so I led him there to sit and rest.

"You okay, friend?"

He glared up at me – playfully, of course – and then shook his head. "What a great way to spend Valentine's with your boyfriend, Cry." he replied sarcastically. "How come you didn't feel dizzy? I thought you were motion sick…" he whined.

I shrugged. "I'm used to it. But my ears hurt though."

He laughed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. Well at least that cheered him up a bit. "One does not simply ride coasters without screaming."

"Yeah, sure." Suddenly, I heard giggling from somewhere and glancing around I saw a little boy giving a blue teddy bear to his younger sister. He must have won the stuffed toy in the booth behind them, where a clerk was dusting off the red and white targets at his booth. "Hey, do you want to go play that?" I pointed to the booth, where 'Shoot the Target' was written in large letters above the stand.

"Okay." he agreed, then locked his arms around mine and dragged me toward the game's direction… that was, until he veered off a tangent sharply and sent us to another direction. Soon, I found us approaching…

No More Room In Hell.

It was a haunted attraction. So that's why he locked his arms around me… so that I wouldn't escape.

* * *

 

**NO MORE ROOM IN HELL**

There was darkness shrouding my vision, and all I could decipher in the thick blindness was the faint glow of the little green lights on the ground that guided my feet on what direction to walk to. An eerie silence surrounded the room, nothing but soft breaths heard in the shadows.

A very eerie silence it was, that even I backed away in surprise when a digital cackle, coupled with the sudden rise of a "witch" jumpscare right beside me shattered the silence, and I shuddered at the figure's spooky figure that was lit by an upwards light.

It was that light that made me realize that Pewdie was nowhere around me.

That idiot is probably trying to prank me again… or he got scared and ran outside. Pfft… I snickered at the thought for a second, before turning around and looking for him while I went backwards the path. Triggered jumpscares stood smiling wickedly, probably laughing at the people that screamed because of them if they actually came to life.

Then through the darkness, I noticed one which seemed out of place… I don't think I saw this one when I passed this part of the dark tunnel. It wore a large, detailed mask that was almost terrifying, just like the others but there was something odd about this one and I could just feel it. It didn't have its own light below it, either. As if on cue, the screams of the others way distant from where I was echoed in the darkness.

Then the figure moved.

Do you know those cheap horror movie scenes when this exact moment happens and the main character screams or hits the ghost with any nearby object; or in games, the player is offered to save, then the scene continues with the victim running for his dear life? Well, none of that happened to me. Instead, I found myself rooted to the ground, only managing to make a face of sheer horror but I was still too paralyzed to move.

I've never been this scared, especially in a mere haunted attraction.

It lunged at me and to my confusion, wrapped its arms around me. For a moment, the possibility of it trying to hug me to death crossed my mind. "Boo." The ghost said, its familiar thick Swedish accent lingering in the air as I realized what had just happened.

I heard a thump as the mask he was wearing fell to the ground. He leaned away, arms still around my waist when he declared, "Payback."


	2. Chapter 2

**BEACH**

Maybe I said Pewds and I weren't some typical couple, but I'll tell you what, this was one thing the average couples got right.

The sunset is a breathtaking sight.

I found myself marvelling at the dark orange skies, its crimson speckles scattered about like thin strokes on a bright canvas. The quiet hush of the water as the waves slap against the rocky coast could be heard even from where we sat as hand in hand, we waited for the food to be served.

The tranquility of the moment was abruptly halted by the clangor of our plates as the table shook slightly. I looked up and saw a girl, probably still in her teens, staring at us with wide frightened eyes and holding her stomach as if it hurt. She must have bumped on the table.

"I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing down in shame, but before we could say it was okay, she ran towards an old man who I assumed was her grandfather.

I saw Pewdie smile as the girl wrapped her arm around her grandfather. But when the blond looked away, he completely missed the glare that the old man sent our way. He then muttered something in his granddaughter's ear which made her eyes widen and glance at us before she was led to a table. Pewds obviously didn't hear what he said, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Stay away from them, honey."

This guy was another homophobe… We'd best steer clear of him if we didn't want to make a scene. I'd rather not fight someone who was aged already; plus, the girl seemed like a good kid. Finally, a waiter arrived and served our food.

"Miss, I didn't know you allowed faggots in your restaurant."

My head shot up and my stare shifted from Pewdie who was talking but stopped as well; we were both offended. The old man was pointing at our table while talking to the waitress.

Before I could stand up, I was stopped by Pewdie who was quicker, leaving me to sit back in my chair with my jaw still clenched and my figure poised to take a stand in case the old man tried anything.

"Do you have a problem with that, sir?" Pewds asked, visibly offended yet still trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes I do, young man. You and your boyfriend's presence disgusts me." he spat, showing aggression despite his age and I was trying my best to resist punching the arrogance out of him.

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it, Mister. Or you could just leave." Felix retorts, narrowing his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists that I'm sure were far more threatening than his usual brofist.

"Oh, you're telling an elderly person to, young man?" he challenged, looking at the curious people watching the scene. "Have you no manners?! Is this really what the new generation has come to be? You don't show any more respect to-"

That was it. I let the words drown away from my ears. I didn't need to hear the rest to understand that this old man was stubborn, and arguing with him would lead to nowhere.

"Felix." I tugged on his sleeve and he looked at me with a reluctant expression. Without a word, I shook my head and got up. The waiter serving our food stopped and gave us a questioning look.

"We're leaving. Could you just prepare that for takeout?" I requested, ignoring the stares of everyone. He nodded and went back inside the kitchen, returning shortly after with our wrapped food.

We left quickly and ignored the old man, who was being calmed down by his granddaughter. Felix remained sulky as we stood in the sand. But of course, I had a better idea. In times like these, I wouldn't let anything ruin such a special day, and so I had a Plan B.

* * *

**SUNSET**

Pulling the still-frowning blond with me, I ran across the sand, the sounds of the splashing shores loud but soothing to my senses. Soon, he halted his stoic stance and ran behind me, chasing me as the large, bright scarlet sun shone over us.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Running across the shorelines of the beach during sunset? Seriously?" Don't worry; Plan B is not going for the cliché, though I noticed it did cheer him up that I saw a smile beneath his panting after we had run all the way to the rocky heights of the shore.

"That made me hungry." he commented after regaining his breath. "Well, where the hell are we now?"

I sat down the rocks, patting the space beside me to motion for him to sit down. He did, scooting a little bit closer to me and I smiled as I got our food out. "This… is where we eat."

I handed him his meal, then I opened mine, staring at the beautiful sight in front of us. The sky was littered with thin patterns of clouds that shone with thin blotches of scarlet, and the maroon horizon was lit like an endlessly long flame, its embers interlacing bright orange while the sun dipped down on the glistening sea. Perfect.

A long, comfortable silence was shared between us as we sat among the rocks, eating silently. Here, we were isolated, a few feet away from the world that criticized our relationship and for a moment, even if just for a moment, we treasured this. Like the blazing fires of the horizon, our love remained ablaze with a burning passion that wouldn't fade away even if the night arrived.

"Hey…" Finally, he broke the silence. I looked over to see him marveling at the scenery as well, the crimson reflecting in his smoky blue eyes and the wind blowing his blond locks away. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… Even though you saved me back at the amusement park, I couldn't even return the favor, and now this whole date is a mess and-"

"What have I been telling you all this time?" I took his hand in mine, rubbing it in reassurance. But his gaze still averted from my own. "Don't worry about it."

He only sighed in response, and the silence returned, giving us a large space for thoughts to wander and reminisce. The cool autumn winds of September passed by my mind, and I smiled slightly at the memory, remembering how innocent and shy we once were at first…

"What are you smiling about? That's so creepy…" Pewdie teased, chuckling at my face which was probably grinning from ear to ear. "Were you imagining my handsome face? Because I'm right here if you want to take a picture." he joked.

"Shut up!" I laughed lightly at him, punching his shoulder lightly. "I was thinking of us, how we met… September." I looked down the ground, brushing the gray stone with my foot and tracing random patterns as the more depressing thoughts entered my mind. "I don't know… It just makes me think of how perfect it felt back then, how I never saw all this hate coming because I thought it wouldn't matter, but…"

"But what?" He faced me completely, comforting me with his palms over mine and his gaze I couldn't return. "Do you regret us?"

For the first time since today, the silence between us felt painful.

I didn't know what to say; did I regret it? Maybe, maybe not; I didn't know myself… When I look back on the memories, the hate was always there wherever we go… and I'd be lying if I said it didn't get to me at some point.

On the other hand, I knew that I couldn't bring myself to leave him. I loved him; I loved him so much that I'd endure everything for him. After everything we've been through, every day that we've spent together, smiling or crying together, has made me love him more than I already did.

The moment I caught a glimpse of his bloodshot eyes, his comforting palms leaving mine, I regretted ever doubting us.

"Pewds- Felix…" I went over to him and took him in my tight embrace. As if he had been waiting for my affection all this time, he clung to me tightly, trembling fingernails digging into my shirt and his violent sobbing muffled by my shirt. "I know we'll make it through this, together. I'm so sorry, I even… I even doubted us." My voice cracked as my own tears fell down his shoulder.

"I-I love you so much, Cry… I love you…" he murmured through his cries, repeating it like a mantra as he buried himself deeper in my arms.

"I know, Felix. I know… I love you too…" I hushed; watching behind my precious Swede's shoulder as the sun disappeared through the horizon completely, draping the sky with a glittered black canvas.

* * *

**DINNER**

The cool night breeze brushed against our cheeks as we stood holding each other, rocking back and forth and relishing in each other's affections, for once without a care in the world if the people were staring disgustedly at us, or if we weren't following the soft music's rhythm, or if we were becoming a laughingstock… none of that mattered now.

We would share a smile or a kiss every now and then, cheeks still pink as roses as we shared this moment like newlyweds. Our fingers interlaced and I smiled upon seeing two identical silver rings glimmer in each of our left ring fingers.

It reminded me of the vow I never should have even  _thought_  of breaking. But Felix was kind – and that's what I loved the most about him – he forgave me and gave me a second chance. A second chance that I would value this time.

We had just finished eating dinner at this fancy restaurant (it had a sort of dance floor with some romantic music playing where we currently stood) which I guess should have been romantic but with the recent turn of events, we were quiet for the whole time, body language being the only communication while we ate as every time he looked like he would cry again, I would slip my fingers between his and rub his palms or squeeze them gently in reassurance, and when tears would form in my eyes, he would give me a reassuring smile that easily cheered me up.

"I've been thinking…" Felix began, pulling me from the flashback. "I think…" he stopped our lazy swaying and looked at me seriously with his beautiful azure orbs. "I think I'm ready."

My eyes widened as I realized what he just said. "Do you mean…"

"Yes." He pressed our foreheads together, sky blue eyes meeting my dark blue. "I want to give you my everything, Cry."

"But… are you sure about this? We don't need to rush…" I questioned, still feeling doubtful.

He nodded, giving me an assuring smile. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, Cry. I'm sure."

"Okay…" I gave in, reluctantly. "But you know you can always back out if you change your mind, right?" I reminded, not wanting to force him or anything.

Yet his resolve seemed firm as he repeated, "I'm ready."

* * *

**HOME**

The midnight breeze was cold against our bare skin as the curtains danced in the wind's rhythm, the chilly air making its way through the open window and towards our room as Pewdie shivered in my embrace.

I could feel his racing heartbeat on my palms. "How are you feeling?" I inquired, burying my face in his hair and inhaling his sweet scent. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay… Just nervous, that's all."

I hummed in response, massaging his bare chest with a hand in an effort to soothe him. He closed his eyes, relaxing into my touch as I kneaded soft silky skin sliding across my fingertips. He sighed happily, fluttering his eyes open to look at me.

Feeling my control slip from my grasp, I leaned my head towards his, stopping for a moment to check any hint of rejection and seeing none; I captured his lips in a feather light kiss.

As we pulled away, I opened my eyes, to see his own shut tightly, his lips parted and blowing cool breath on my face. I pulled myself on top of him, holding his flushed cheeks in my hands and pecking the tip of his nose. He looked at me once more, probably wondering why I stopped. "Just relax." I comforted. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath and sighed. I leaned forward, craning my head to the side slightly and connecting our lips once again. I pressed against him, almost clutching his crimson cheeks under my palms as our lips danced together. I felt his hands make their way to the back of my neck as he wove his fingers through my chocolate hair, pulling me closer to him.

I felt my self-control break as my tongue darted out and ran over his lips. He moaned softly through the kiss and I took this chance to slip the wet muscle inside. He tasted like mint-flavored candy, and I couldn't get enough of his sweet taste. Accidentally, his tongue brushed against mine and we moaned in unison at the sensation.

I pulled away, gasping for air. His face was flushed red while he panted, and I wondered if it was from the lack of oxygen or the embarrassment of what we were doing. Maybe both.

After regaining my breath, I crawled backwards, shooting him a glance before placing butterfly kisses from his jawline to his chin and down his neck. I nipped at his collarbone, supporting myself with my hands on either side of his shoulders as he continued to brush my hair with his fingers.

"C-Cry…" he moaned, his honeyed voice reverberating in the room. I felt my excitement escalate as I witnessed him like this, so helpless to my touch as he withered in pleasure… "Cry…" he repeated, louder and this time more drawn-out. Blood rushed to my cheeks and downstairs. I must have found his weak spot, I thought. And so I bit the spot lightly, earning another heavenly groan erupting from his lips.

He tugged at my hair, calling my attention because he probably couldn't speak at the moment. I pecked his chin and crawled forward to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… Keep going." he urged.

"Hey." I whispered, tracing small circles on his cheek. "If you want, we can always sto-"

"Cry, I've told you several times already. I'm ready." Felix interrupted, sounding both breathless and impatient. His cheeks flushed pink as he added, "Hurry up, it's embarrassing."

I nodded and did as he said, crawling backwards and tracing his ticklish sides lightly until they reached the elastic strap of his boxers. A noticeable lump was in the middle, almost begging to be freed. And so I granted its wish and pulled the fabric off of him.

"You rea-" I was about to ask, when I cut myself off, remembering what he said a while ago. "Uh… nothing."

He smirked slightly. "Let me take yours off, too." he begged, sitting up. I sat in front of him too, watching with a lustful gaze as he bent down and slid them off. We stared at each other for a moment, pairs of blue piercing through each other.

Then he bent down once more and took me in as I let out a pleasured moan, each one cutting through my self-control as I felt the lust take over.

* * *

Labored breaths filled in the silence of the night as the moon hung low in the sky, probably fangirling inwardly at what it was witnessing as it showered the room with moonlight peeking through the curtains of our open window.

A harmony of whispered curses and breathless moans resounded as our bodies heated, every moment full of love and every sensation overwhelming and beautiful. Sweat dripped down our eyes as screams of lust echoed in the room. My self-control was out of the window as I rocked my hips against him, not even minding if I hurt him, but with every aroused moan he was producing, I knew he felt as pleasured as I was.

I could feel the pressure building up, feeling as though I'd shatter with an intense, explosive orgasm any moment soon. The tightness of his insides hugging tightly around me signalled that he was also close.

Then he gasped, and as I breached more skin within him, I felt the urge to do it again; I was so deep inside, so warm and welcoming… I hit the spot and he screamed out a honeyed howl, rocking his own hips rhythmically against mine.

"Felix!"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. With a final cry of his name, my body quaked with release as I emptied myself inside him, never stopping the thrusting motion until he did as well, arching his back and spraying the fruits of our love all over our heaving chests.

I slumped backward and fell on the bed, bouncing slightly as I pulled out and Felix slid down and lied down beside me, eyes drooping tiredly as he caught his breath and gave me a wide smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cry."

"You too. Love you, Pewds." I kissed his lips one last time, feeling complete, a bit sticky – and tired as well. He closed his eyes and I heard his breathing even out so I slept as well, thinking that this was the best Valentine's I've ever celebrated, especially because I got to spend it with the love of my life.

I guess we'll just have to clean up tomorrow morning.


End file.
